BOWSER'S EVIL PLAN
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Saphire sneaks out of Luigi's Mansion and runs away. Bowser has an evil plan and he's after someone. Very bad summary. R&R
1. SNEAKING OUT

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>BOWSER'S EVIL PLAN<p>

CHAPTER 1: SNEAKING OUT

It's been a week since the death of Misty and Saphire hasn't been the same since.

The 5 year old princess sat there on her bed looking at a picture of her mother and herself as she held Mr. Bunny close. It was already 7:00 PM, but Saphire didn't care, she sat there on the bed with her picture and stuff animal.

"Mommy, you promised me you'd never leave me." She sniffled, looking down at the picture. "You broke your promise."

Tears strolled down her cheeks and her nose began to run. The little princess sniffled again and this time she wiped her snotty nose on Mr. Bunny's ear again.

"Mommy! Mommy, come back, I need you!" She burst out crying and she laid down on the bed.

Daisy opened the bedroom door and walked in. "Saphire, are you hungry?" She asked.

No answer.

The flower princess walked over to the little princess and picked her up, but she had to be careful. She was covered in bruises from where she was beat that past week.

Saphire's cry got louder and Daisy started to rock her.

When the flower princess got the 5 year old princess to calm down, she felt something nasty on her shoulder.

It turns out that Saphire wiped her nose on her shoulder, so she sat her down.

"I know it's hard to lose your mom," she told her little cousin, "but cheer up, you still got me."

"It's not the same." Saphire told her.

"I know." Daisy sighed. "I still haven't forgot the death of my mom."

The little princess didn't move a muscle as the flower princess headed towards the door.

Saphire looked at her as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Well, if you're hungry come to the kitchen." She told instructed.

The door closed and Saphire slid off the bed.

* * *

><p>"Lets go, Mr. Bunny." The 5 year old princess ordered, picking her white stuff animal with the pink nose and stomach. "We're going to the graveyard."<p>

Saphire ran to the door and slipped out it. She hurried down the hallway of the mansion and slowly tip toed down the stairs. Then when she got to the bottom, she darted to the double doors and grabbed the flashlight off the end table.

"Bye, Daisy." She whispered, opening the door. "I gotta bring my mommy back."

The 5 year old princess turned the flashlight on and walked outside into the dark.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen, Daisy was sitting at the table and Luigi was sitting across from her.<p>

"What's the matter, Dais?" The green clad plumber asked in concern.

"It's Saphire." The flower princess sighed. "Did you see ALL those bruises on her body?"

Luigi nodded. "It's awful."

"She shouldn't have to go through all that." Daisy sighed, sliding the chair back.

The green clad plumber shook his head in agreement.

"I'll be back." She told him as she stood up. "I'm going to go get Saphire to come down."

"Alright." He replied.

Daisy walked out of the kitchen and headed back to the foyer.

* * *

><p>Daisy walked up the stairs and headed down the hallway.<p>

"Saphire, are you coming down to eat?" She asked, knocking on the door.

No answer.

"Saphire, are you in there?" The flower princess asked.

There was no answer, so she opened the door and gasped.

"Where did you go?" She asked nervously, peeking around the door.

Daisy walked over to the bed and picked up the picture.

"LUIGIIIII!" The flower princess screamed as she ran back out of the room.

Daisy ran as fast as she could to the kitchen and Luigi stood up.

"What's the matter, Dais?" The green clad plumber asked in concern.

"Saphire's gone!" She shrieked, holding the picture of her aunt and little cousin.

Luigi grabbed a couple of flashlights and grabbed Daisy by her hand.

"Lets go find her." The green clad plumber suggested, handing her a flashlight.

The flower princess nodded and they ran to the foyer and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this chapter. Saphire has all those bruises from getting beatings from Melissa. Daisy is actually like a mom to Saphire. You'll see why it's called BOWER'S PLAN. Anyway, I hope this story is good. Au revior!<p> 


	2. MISTY'S BACK

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>BOWSER'S EVIL PLAN<p>

CHAPTER 2: MISTY'S BACK

Saphire made it to the end of the path and climbed into the warp pipe that led to Toad Town.

When she came up through the warp pipe, she was petrified; she saw strange and shady looking people and toads. The little princess squeezed Mr. Bunny close to her chest as she slid off the edge of the pipe.

As she was walking a familiar person grabbed her by the shirt. Saphire gasped when she saw it was Waluigi.

"Where's your mommy?" He asked, gripping her by the back of her true blue shirt.

"Lemme go!" The 5 year old princess whimpered, trying to pull away. "If my mommy were still alive, she would kick you butt for touching me!"

"Hmm, so your mother's dead?" He asked with a cunning grin.

"Yes and let me go before I scream!" The little princess threatened.

Waluigi laughed at her and she stomped his foot, making him release her.

"Freak!" Saphire shouted as she ran away from him.

He didn't bother chasing after her, since he knew where she lived.

Saphire ran away as fast as she could, that is until she tripped and took a face dive into the sidewalk.

The little princess stood up crying with Mr. Bunny close to her chest and she continued to head towards the graveyard. She was getting even more scared since it began to cloud up.

* * *

><p>Luigi and Daisy ran into Toad Town searching for Saphire.<p>

"We have to hurry, it's dripping rain!" The flower princess exclaimed, pulling the green clad plumber behind her.

Suddenly a down pour came drenching everyone out in it. A crack of thunder was heard, then it was followed by a flash of lightening.

"We gotta find her, sweetie!" Daisy shrieked. "She's petrified of storms!"

"I know, Dais, but we have to stop and think of where she would go." He told her.

So they got underneath the roof of the clothing store.

* * *

><p>Saphire ran into the graveyard crying as it poured rain and stormed. She and Mr. Bunny were truly drenched from the rain. Once again a flash of light appeared in the sky and the 5 year old princess screamed. As she ran through the scary graveyard crying, she noticed a couple of boos roaming around.<p>

"I want my mommy!" She cried as she made her way over to the new looking tombstone.

The little princess tripped and fell into the mud puddle infront of the grave.

Saphire looked up and saw another flash of lightening and heard a crack of thunder afterward.

"I wish my mommy would come back!" She cried, hugging her soaking wet stuff animal as she sat in front of the grave. "I need my mommy!"

What Saphire didn't know was that a falling star was falling out of the sky when she made the wish.

When a loud crack of thunder was heard, the 5 year old princess screamed. "Mommy!"

Saphire curled up in front of her mother's grave crying and hugging Mr. Bunny.

While she cried, she didn't notice the tombstone sparkling.

While the little princess was bawling her eyes out, a pair of arms scooped her up and hugged her.

"Shh, don't cry." The voice told her. "Mommy's here now."

Saphire looked up and saw that her mom was cradling her.

"MOMMY!" The 5 year old cried happily.

Misty embraced her child as it stormed.

"The Star Spirits heard your wish and brought me back." The young queen told her daughter.

Saphire didn't care how it happened, she was just happy to have her mommy back.

While they were hugging, a couple of shadowy figures came up behind them. The large figure grabbed Misty and the other figures grabbed ahold of Saphire. The young queen and her daughter screamed as the figures pulled them from the hug.

Saphire and Misty gasped when they saw who it was.

"Bowser!" The young queen shrieked as she tried to pull free from his claw.

"Mommy, help me!" The little princess begged her mom.

"What do you want?" Misty asked, trying to pull away from him.

"To take over your kingdom." Bowser told her, squeezing her arm tighter.

"I don't have a kingdom!" Misty exclaimed.

"That's what they all say." The Koopa King chuckled, pulling her into the koopa clown car.

"Mommy!" Saphire cried as Kamek and Ludwig held her by her arms.

"Get Princess Saphire ready when you get her to the castle." Bowser instructed, covering the young queen's mouth.

"LET MY MOMMY GO!" The little princess demanded teary eyed.

Ludwig covered her mouth and nodded. "Alright, King Dad."

Bowser uncovered Misty's mouth and she screamed as he took her away.

Kamek transported him, Ludwig, and the crying 5 year old princess out of there.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this chapter! It's so cute don't you think? Anyway, I gotta thank Princess Daisy lover 15 for the review. Au revoir!<p> 


	3. CHOMPY'S HERE TO HELP

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>BOWSER'S EVIL PLAN<p>

CHAPTER 3: CHOMPY'S HERE TO HELP

Back in Toad Town the rain had almost stopped and Luigi and Daisy walked out from underneath the roof.

"We have to get to the graveyard!" The flower princess exclaimed. "I heard a high pitch scream!"

Daisy grabbed Luigi's hand and started running down the sidewalk. As they were running, Daisy about ran over an elderly toad.

"Watch where you're going!" The old toad shouted angrily, shaking his cane at them.

"Sorry!" The flower princess apologized as she ran with the green clad plumber behind her.

"I swear, that flower princess is always in a hurry." He grumbled.

* * *

><p>As they were running, they ran into Chompy.<p>

"BARK, BARK, BARK!" The chain chop barked as he followed them.

"Not now, Chompy!" Luigi told the chain chomp. "We have to go to the grave yard."

Chompy barked and continued to follow them.

"If something happened to Saphire, then he could help us by sniffing or whatever a chain chomp does." Daisy suggested.

"That's a good idea, Daisy." Luigi told her as he held her hand.

"I know, sweetie." She replied grinning as she ran down the sidewalk.

Chompy followed after them and barked along the way.

* * *

><p>When they entered the graveyard a couple of boos appeared and Luigi screamed.<p>

"What's the big idea?" Daisy asked the boos angrily. "You scared him!"

"Sorry." The boo apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." The green clad plumber replied.

"So have you boos seen a little princess in here?" Daisy asked, crossing her arms.

"As a matter of fact we have." The first boo replied. "She and this other girl were ambushed."

"What other girl?" She questioned.

"The girl looked like a older version of the little girl." The first boo told her.

"Sounds like Star Spirits brought Misty back." Luigi smiled.

"Yeah, anyway who took them?" Daisy asked in concern.

"King Bowser Koopa!" The second boo spoke up.

The flower princess gasped and Chompy barked.

"We gotta hurry and save them!" Daisy cried.

Luigi took Daisy by the hand and hurried out of the graveyard and Chompy followed.

* * *

><p>Bowser arrived at his castle in the Darklands with Misty, who was still trying to fight him off.<p>

"Where's my baby?" Misty asked, trying to kick him in the scaly shin. "She's just a baby and I want her back!"

"You'll get your baby back after we're married." The Koopa King told her.

"NO!" The young queen shouted angrily. "She needs me!"

Bowser sat her on his throne and turned around as the throne doors opened.

"King dad, we got the crybaby princess ready for your wedding." Ludwig told his dad, jerking the rope to pull Saphire into the room.

"MOMMY!" Saphire cried hysterically as she fell to the floor.

Ludwig picked her up by her true blue dress and gripped her arm.

The 5 year old princess started to cry her crybaby cry and the blue haired koopaling shoved her on the floor.

Misty pushed Bowser out of the way and hurried over to her daughter. The young queen picked her up and hugged her.

"Don't ever touch her again!" The young queen growled as she held the little princess close to her chest.

"I'll do as I please." Ludwig told her, picking the stuff animal up.

Misty snatched Mr. Bunny from him and handed him to Saphire. Bowser grabbed Misty by the arm and pulled her close.

"Enough!" The Koopa King snapped at his son." Kamek, dress my bride in her true blue dress."

Kamek aimed his scepter at the young queen and shot magic shapes at her. Misty was engulfed by a bright light and Bowser grinned. When the bright light faded, Misty was wearing a strapless blue wedding dress.

"Now we're ready!" Bowser cackled evily. "Tell my minions to come in here."

Kamek turned around and left the throne room.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you people like this chapter. Anyways I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, and AzaleaLovesGolf for the review(s).<p> 


	4. FORCING MISTY

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>BOWSER'S EVIL PLAN<p>

CHAPTER 4: FORCING MISTY

In the throne room, Bowser waited for the guards to escort Misty down the isle. The double doors opened and all the minions cheered. Misty walked in and a couple of koopa troopa guards in amor walked behind her with spears. Then another guard walked behind Saphire the same way.

"Don't do it mommy!" The little princess exclaimed. "Don't marry this cheese head just because he's making you!"

Misty looked back at Saphire, who was sqeezing Mr. Bunny close to her chest again.

"He can't make you do something you don't want!" She shrieked, walking several feet behind her.

When Misty got to the alter, she looked at Bowser hatefully.

"I'm not marrying you." The young queen told him. "You can't make me."

Bowser's minions mouths dropped open in disbelief.

"You're going to marry me or else." The Koopa King growled hatefully.

"I will not!" Misty snapped, crossing her arms.

Bowser snapped and Ludwig picked the 5 year old princess up and held her under his scaly arm.

"Leave my baby alone!" Misty hollered angrily.

"Marry me and I will." Bowser replied. "If you don't, then say bye bye to your little girl."

"MOMMY!" Saphire cried hysterically. "Don't do it, mommy!"

Ludwig began to squeeze the little princess, making her scream in pain.

"Fine! I'll do it, just don't hurt my little girl!" Misty begged.

Ludwig dropped Saphire on her face and she stood up and kicked him in the scaly skin.

"Fathead." The little princess mumbled.

"That's what I thought." The Koopa King laughed, taking her by the hand.

"Um your evilness." Kamek spoke up.

"What is it?" He snapped, turning around to look at the magikoopa.

"Remember the last time you tried to marry that kid for her kingdom?" The magikoopa reminded him.

"Yes, I remember." The Koopa King grumbled. "Trying to marry that brat didn't work at all."

"What kid?" Misty asked. "I wanna know who you are talking about!"

"I tried to marry the MoonLight Valley Princess for her kingdom, but Luigi and Daisy stopped me." Bowser fussed.

"If they stopped you then, then they'll stop you again." Misty told him as he gripped her wrist.

* * *

><p>Back in Toad Town, Luigi and Daisy was getting stuff to save Saphire from Bowser.<p>

"Sweetie, I think we should call Mario." The flower princess suggested, pulling out her orange cell phone.

"Go ahead," the green clad plumber told her, "we need all the help we can get."

"Then I'll call Mario and have him meet us at the warp pipe." She told him, pressing the three on the phone.

* * *

><p>At Peach's castle, Mario and her had just finish eating along with six other toads and Yoshi. Mario's phone began to ring, so he answered it.<p>

"Hey Dais." Mario greeted into the phone.

**"Mario, we need your help!" Daisy exclaimed.**

"What's the matter?" The red clad plumber asked in concern.

**"It's Bowser!" She exclaimed. "He's at it again!"**

"At what again?" Mario asked.

**"He's taken Saphire and Misty!" Daisy shrieked. "He's got them and we need help!"**

"Misty?" The red clad plumber questioned.

**"Yeah, he has her too." The flower princess told him. "Saphire apparently made a wish and brought her back."**

"Where do you want me to meet you and my bro.?" He asked.

**"Meet us at the warp pipe that goes to the Dark Lands." Daisy told him.**

"Okay I will." Mario replied. "See you there."

Mario hung up andlooked at Peach.

"What's wrong." Toad asked in concern.

"My bro. and Daisy needs my help." The red clad plumber told him.

"What do they need help with?" The pink clad princess asked.

"Bowser kidnapped Saphire and Misty." The red clad plumber told her as he got up from the dining table.

"Did Saphire make a wish or something?" Toad asked, looking over at Mario.

"Apparently cause that's what Daisy said." Mario replied.

"Alright. Be careful Mario." Peach cut in.

Mario nodded and left the dining room.

Back a the store, Luigi had bought a couple of fire flowers to help save Misty and Saphire.

"Mario is going to meet us at the warp pipe." Daisy told him.

"Okay, lets get going." The green clad plumber told her.

The flower princess nodded and they headed out the store door.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this chapter. Misty had to give to Bowser or else Ludwig would have crushed Saphire. Anyways I have to thank Princess Daist lover 15, AzaleaLovesGolf, and who ever else who has reviewed my story.<p> 


	5. HURT

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>BOWSER'S EVIL PLAN<p>

CHAPTER 5: HURT

In the throne room, Bowser stood next to Misty and all she could do is sob quietly. She didn't want her little girl to think she was scared of the Koopa King.

"We are gathered here today to join this evil king and young queen in holy matrimony." A koopa troopa spoke. "Do you, King Bowser Koopa, take Misty to be your wife?"

"I do." He replied with an evil grin.

"Do you, Misty, take King Bowser Koopa to be your husband?" The koopa troopa asked, looking at her.

"I don't." The young queen answered hatefully as she crossed her arms.

Bowser snapped and once again Ludwig began to squeeze Saphire in his arms.

"MOMMYYYY!" The 5 year old princess cried helplessly.

"Fine," Misty shouted, "I'll say it!"

Ludwig stopped hurting Saphire and she ran to the alter to her mommy.

"I do." The yound queen gave in as her daughter hugged her.

"You may now kiss the bride." The koopa troopa told him.

"I don't think so." The Koopa King growled. "Now that I have Misty's kingdom I don't need her anymore."

Ludwig walked over to Misty and Saphire grinning. The blue haired koopaling picked up the young queen and the little princess, who was hugging her stuff animal close as she cried.

"Throw them in the dungeon!" Bower ordered.

Ludwig held onto Misty and Saphire as he walked out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>Kamek opened the door to the dungeon and Ludwig carried Misty and Saphire to the doorway. The blue haired koopaling tossed the young queen down the stairs and laughed.<p>

"MOMMY!" The little princess screamed in terror as she looked down into the dim room.

"Don't worry, princess," Ludwig assured her, "you'll be joining your mother down there!"

The koopaling tossed the 5 year old princess down the stairs and she landed on her mom. Ludwig slammed the door and locked it, leaving a crying princess practically in the dark.

* * *

><p>Saphire got off Misty, crying and crawled next to her with Mr. Bunny.<p>

"Mommy, get up." The little princess whined, shaking her mom's shoulder.

No matter how hard Saphire shook her mommy's shoulder, she still wouldn't move.

"Please, mommy," The 5 year old princess begged, "please wake up!"

The little princess laid Mr. Bunny down next to her and rolled the young queen over on her back. Saphire squealed when she saw blood oozing down her cheek.

"Mommy!" The 5 year old princess cried. "Mommy, wake up!"

Saphire bawled even more and burried her face into her mom's chest. After what seemed like forever, she stopped crying and sat up again. The cut above her mom's brow was pretty bloody and she didn't know what to do until a thougth struck her. The little princess looked down next to her and picked up Mr. Bunny.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bunny," Saphire apologized, putting the stuff animal on Misty's head. "mommy needs help."

The 5 year old princess moved her mother's crown out of the way and laid her head on the young queen's stomach.

* * *

><p>Luigi and Daisy made it to the warp pipe and Mario stood there waiting patiently.<p>

"What took so long?" Mario asked with a grin.

"We stopped and got items for the rescue." The flower priness replied, folding her arms.

The green clad plumber nodded. "Yeah, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Well, lets roll!" Daisy exclaimed, climbing onto the warp pipe.

The flower princess went down the pipe and the Mario Bros. followed after her.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this chapter. I know Misty got hurt again. Anyway I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, and AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing this story.<p> 


	6. GUESS WHO'S HERE TO HELP

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>BOWSER'S EVIL PLAN<p>

CHAPTER 6: GUESS WHO'S HERE TO HELP

Misty woke up with a splitting headache and a stuff animal on her head. The young queen moved Mr. Bunny and slowly sat up. Saphire was still sleeping half way on her mom's stomach. Misty picked up her sleeping child and looked at the stuff animal as she put her crown back on.

"I'm sorry, Saphire." The young queen apologized as she stood up with her baby and Mr. Bunny. "I'm sorry I got you into this."

The little princess whimpered and opened her eyes. "Mommy?" Saphire looked up at Misty's face.

"Saphire, is there anyway out of here?" The young queen asked, looking around.

The 5 year old princess pointed up and her mom looked up.

"Saphire, I want you to stay here." Misty instructed, sitting her baby down with her toy.

"Mommy, don't leave me!" The 5 year old princess cried hysterically. "I don't wanna lose you again!"

Misty sighed and bent down. "Get on."

Saphire climbed onto her mother's back with Mr. Bunny and held on tight. The young queen walked over to the stone wall and began to climb up slowly. The little princess held on tighter and closed her eyes. Misty grabbed onto the edge of the airduct and pulled her and her child inside.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was in his room trying to come up with another plan to get rid of Saphire along with her mother.<p>

"You better hurry up and make a plan to get rid of them." Kamek fussed as he looked around the room. But what he and Ludwig didn't know was a couple of humans listening in from above.

"I thought about just using my power draining helment on the little brat." The koopaling told him.

"What about her annoying mother?" Kamek asked hatefully.

"Cast a spell on her." Ludwig replied, getting up.

"Or I could get rid of her." The magikoopa thought to himself as he watched the koopaling set up the Power Draining Helment.

While Ludwig was setting the machine up, he and Kamek heard a whimper.

* * *

><p>Misty covered Saphire's mouth and continued to look through the vent. The little princess stopped looking through the vent and looked at her mom. The young queen put her finger to her mouth and the 5 year old princess nodded.<p>

Suddenly the air duct gave way, sending them crashing down on the hard floor infront of Kamek. Misty released Saphire from her arms and looked at Kamek and Ludwig.

"Leave us alone!" The young queen exclaimed as she pulled her daughter close.

"The brat is doomed." Ludwig cackled, snatching the little princess away from her mother.

"MOMMY!" The little princess cried as she was carried to the chair.

Misty got up and ran towards the koopaling, but the magikoopa shot magic shapes at her and she screamed.

"MOMMMMYYY!" Saphire cried in terror. "DON'T HURT MY MOMMY!"

Ludwig forced the 5 year old princess to sit on the chair as he strapped her wrists to the chair arms.

"Hold still you little brat!" The koopaling bellowed in her face.

"LEAVE MY BABY GIRL ALONE!" Misty demanded angrily.

Ludwig turned around only to get pelted in the face with a true blue shoe.

The young queen got up and hurried over to her baby. The magikoopa aimed the magic scepter at her and a bright light engulfed her. The light faded and Misty was on the tiled floor tied up.

"DADDY, WHERE ARE YOU!" Saphire cried in distress. "SAVE US!"

"Shut up!" Ludwig snapped, sitting the power draining helment on her head. "Your father can't save you."

"ROOOOOOYY!" The 5 year old princess cried, kicking furiously. "ROY! ROY, HELP ME!"

"My stupid brother can't help you either!" The koopaling cackled as he forced her to sit back.

"Stop it!" Misty cried. "You're hurting her!"

Kamek went over to the young queen and gagged her.

"Now get rid the annoying brat's mother!" Ludwig ordered.

* * *

><p>The bedroom door swung open and koopaling with red shades burst into his brother's room.<p>

"ROY!" Saphire cried. "HELP!"

When Roy saw Saphire sitting in the chair, he stormed over to Ludwig.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone?" The koopaling in the red shades asked angrily.

"You probably have, but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you." The blue haired koopaling spat.

Roy unstrapped the little princess' wrists and picked her up. Saphire stuck her tongue out at Ludwig as the koopaling in the shades picked Misty up too.

"KAMEK!" The blue haired koopaling belowed, pointing his claw at them. "Get the baby!"

Kamek shot magic shapes at the little princess and she disapeared. Roy turned around with Misty and Saphire apeared back on the chair.

"MOMMY!" The 5 year old princess cried.

* * *

><p>The Mario Bros. and Daisy made it to Bowser's castle in the Dark Lands.<p>

"Lets hurry up and go get my family back!" The flower princess exclaimed as she forced the castle doors open.

Mario grabbed the door and they hurried inside. When they got inside, they could tell the 5 year old princess was in trouble.

**"QUIT IT!" Saphire cried. "MOMMY, DADDY, ROY! SOMEONE PLEASE STOP HIM!"**

"They're hurting her!" Luigi exclaimed full of anger.

"I'm going to hurt them for hurting Saph!" The flower princess hollered furiously. Daisy grabbed Luigi and Mario by their hands and hurried towards the crying.

* * *

><p>Roy sat Misty down and untied her and she removed the gag herself.<p>

"SAPHIRE!" The young queen shrieked.

Misty pushed past the koopaling in the shades and ran to her baby.

"LEAVE MY LITTLE GIRL ALONE!" Misty demanded as she hit the button on the remote.

Saphire removed the helment and hugged her mommy. Kamek shot magic at the young queen and hit her, making her scream. Roy started to run to them when The magikoopa used his magic to freeze the koopaling in the shades.

"MOMMY!" The little princess cried.

"Don't worry, I got you." She assured her little girl. "I'm not going to let them hurt you."

Kamek shot some more magic at the young queen and she collasped infront of the 5 year old princess. Ludwig grabbed Saphire by her arms and she began to cry.

"MOMMMYYY!" She screamed as she bawled her eyes out. "MOMMMYYY! GET UP!"

The more Ludwig gripped Saphire's arms, the louder her crying got.

"LET HER GO!" A voice demanded angrily.

Ludwig and Kamek looked at the door and so did Saphire.

"MARIO! LUIGI! DAISY!" The little princess shrieked. "You came for us!"

"Why wouldn't we?" The flower princess asked.

* * *

><p>As the Mario Bros. and Daisy stood there, Bowser walked up behind them.<p>

"What's going on here?" The Koopa King asked hatefully. "I was trying to take a nap."

The Mario Bros. and Daisy looked behind them.

"Listen here, Bowser, you let my family go!" The flower princess exclaimed as she looked up at him.

"No can do, kid." Bowser told her. "Misty is my new wife and Saphire is my new kid."

"Listen here, stupid, my aunt doesn't have a kingdom." Daisy snapped. "So you need to let her and my baby cousin go!"

"You heard Daisy, let us go!" The little princess hollered.

Ludwig let Saphire go and she picked Mr. Bunny up.

"KAMEK, DOES MISTY HAVE A KINGDOM!" The Koopa King asked angrily.

"Your evilness," the makgikoopa sighed as he unfroze Roy, "Misty doesn't have a kingdom."

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND YOU LET ME MARRY HER!" Bowser bellowed as he stormed passed Roy and the others. "I'll deal with you later."

"You faucet freaks can take them home, I don't need them." Bowser told them. "I got grounding to do and fussing to do."

Saphire ran to Daisy and hugged her. Mario and Luigi lifted Misty up and headed out of Ludwig's room.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this chapter. I know it took a long time to write it. There's been a lot going on lately. Well, I have to thank ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, AzaleaLovesGolf for the reviews.<p> 


	7. MISTY'S SHOCKING SECRET

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>BOWSER'S EVIL PLAN<p>

CHAPTER 7: MISTY'S SHOCKING SECRET

The Mario Bros. carried Misty and Daisy carried Saphire outside Bowser's Castle. As soon as they got out there, Chompy came up to them, barking.

"What is it boy?" The flower princess asked, letting the 5 year old princess down.

"BARK BARK BARK!" The chain chomp barked, jumping up and down.

"Chompppyyy!" Saphire exclaimed, happily.

The chain chomp jumped over to the little princess and licked her and her stuff animal.

Saphire laughed and Daisy picked her back up.

"We need to get Misty to her house." Mario told them as he and Liugi turned away from them.

"NO!" The little princess cried. "Bring her to Luigi's Mansion."

"Why?" The green clad plumber asked skeptically.

"So you guys can take care of her." Saphire explained.

"That makes sense." Luigi realized.

"Well lets get her there." There red clad plumber told them.

Everyone nodded and Chompy barked.

The Mario Bros. carried the young queen towards the warp pipe with the others and Chompy in tow.

* * *

><p>Back at Peach's castle, she, Yoshi, and the other six toads were in the livingroom watching TV.<p>

"I hope they're okay." The pink princess sighed.

"I'm sure they are fine." Toad assumed, sitting next to Peach.

"I hope so." She sighed.

"Don't worry, Peach, they'll be alright." Yoshi assured her.

"Okay." Peach sighed.

* * *

><p>Misty woke up on the couch at the mansion with Saphire staring at her. The young queen screamed and the Mario Bros. and Daisy ran into the room.<p>

"Mommy!" The little princess exclaimed, hugging her mom.

"Where am I?" Misty asked as she sat up.

"Luigi's Mansion." The flower princess replied.

"How long have I been out of it?" She asked as Saphire climbed onto her lap.

"A couple hours." Luigi spoke up as he sat down.

"Oh." She sighed.

"Mommy," Saphire began, "please stay here with us."

"I don't know, baby." Misty sighed, looking at her daughter's face. "I would like to go home tonight."

"Please, Aunt Misty." The flower princess begged. "Please stay here."

"Oh alright." The young queen replied.

Saphire jumped up and squealed happily with Mr. Bunny in her arms.

"Besides, it's safer here." Mario cut in.

"Yeah, since it was your first kidnapping." The green clad plumber told her.

"Actually it's not." Misty told them. "I was almost kidnapped 20 years ago."

"By who?" Daisy asked skeptically. "I want to know."

"Me too, mommy!" The little princess exclaimed. "I wanna know too!"

"No, it's not important right now." She told them.

"Fine." Daisy and Saphire huffed.

"Okay, well I must get back to Peach now." Mario told them.

"See ya later bro." The green clad plumber told him, watching his bro. leave.

* * *

><p>Mario made it back to the castle and Peach was happy to see him. Chompy went home. Misty stayed at the mansion with Luigi, Daisy, and her little girl. Bowser kicked Kamek's butt for not telling him that Misty didn't have a kingdom. Ludwig got a beat up by Roy for messing with Saphire. Of course EVERYONE is still wondering who attempted to kidnap Misty when she was five. Other than that, everything went back to normal at least for now anyway.<p>

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I know it took me like forever to finish this story, but I've had some problems with story writing. Well I hope you all like my story. I have to thank ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, and who ever else reviews the last chapter of my story. Au revoir!<p> 


End file.
